1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source unit and a vehicular lamp. More specifically, the present invention relates to a technical field in which a plurality of conductive members, which have an element mounting portion on which a semiconductor light emitting element is mounted and a heat dissipating portion that dissipates heat generated when the semiconductor light emitting element emits light, are held by a housing.
2. Related Art
There is a light source unit that uses a semiconductor light emitting element such as a light emitting diode (LED) as a light source. Such a light source unit is provided in a vehicular lamp that irradiates light radiated from the light source as illumination light, for example (see Patent Documents 1 to 3, for example).
The light source units described in Patent Documents 1 to 3 use a plurality of semiconductor light emitting elements, and are also provided with a power supply member for supplying power to the semiconductor light emitting element, a circuit board that is mounted with the plurality of semiconductor light emitting elements, a flexible printed wiring board that is connected to a power supply circuit that supplies power to the semiconductor light emitting element, and the like.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. 8-339707
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. 2001-63454
[Patent Document 3] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. 2005-310584